


Puppy Love

by cinnabun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foiled Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabun/pseuds/cinnabun
Summary: You’ve been feeling down lately. Papyrus stops by to try and make things better! Things go...about as well as you’d expect.{ 2k One-Shot Commission: Papyrus/Reader }





	Puppy Love

* * *

 You hadn’t left your bed all day.

And your definition of all day had meant since the moment you woke up, which was just a few hours ago. In the middle of the afternoon. On a weekday.

The light peeking in through your curtains was the only reminder that, yes, the world still existed beyond the dark little box that was your bedroom. You hadn’t done your laundry in a couple weeks, you had bags of trash piled next to your desk, and every movement made your body ache.

Putting it simply, you weren’t doing so well. You hadn’t been doing well for…a while, to tell the truth. No matter how many times you went through the same cycle, somehow your depressive episodes always managed to catch you off-guard. Your head felt heavy with exhaustion, which just aggravated you even more. You’d literally just woken up, and you already wanted to go back to sleep.

In fact, you were on the cusp of doing so, struggling to keep your eyes open as the dark began to creep in and the warmth of your bed enfolded you from all sides—

Your phone went off.

The blaring ringtone cut through the peaceful silence like a fire alarm. It scared you so much that you bolted upright, knocking one of your pillows off the bed in the process. You retrieved it with one hand, lifting the phone with the other as you groaned into the receiver. “Yeah…?”

“OH!! IT’S ABOUT TIME SOMEONE ANSWERED, I WAS STARTING TO GET KIND OF WORRIED!” Usually Papyrus’s voice was something you loved hearing. He always managed to get you hyped up, even without his presence. But right now, your head hurt like crazy, and his screechy tone-of-voice made your temples pound.

“Yeah. Hi, Papyrus…what’s up?” You kicked off the covers, shivering as the cold swept over your legs. Where were your socks?

Oh, right. All over the floor.

“WELL, UM…!!” His voice trailed off, growing higher at the end, like it always did when he was nervous. “I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT THING TO DO TODAY AND YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME!!!”

What? “What.”

He spoke fast—too fast. You only managed to catch the words “trip,” “partner,” and “help” before he ended the conversation with a quick “SEE YOU SOON!!”

The tone went dead.

Slowly, you pulled the phone away from your ear, and stared at the flashing screen, where the phrase ‘Call Ended’ roped around in a daisy-chain of wording. He hadn’t even let you get a word in. Then again, it was Papyrus. Even if you had gotten a word in, he probably wouldn’t have listened anyway.

Man, you really needed to get outside. Papyrus had issues, but you didn’t want to start your…’day’ with blowing up at him. He wasn’t the kind of guy to deserve that. Even if you were exhausted and your stomach was growling and all you wanted to do was fall back into your pillows and shut your eyes and—

Nope. No time for that.

You groaned and pulled yourself back up. No sleeping. Not today. You had a friend to meet up with. And you doubted Papyrus would be the type to actually let you call off the very important meeting that he had decided you were attending with him. If there was one thing you found irritating about your skeletal friend, is that he was stubborn.

So even though it took you almost two hours to get yourself together, by the end of it, you had to admit that you looked vaguely presentable. Sure, your outfit was just something you’d thrown together. And your hair was brushed out, but not styled. And make-up? Forget it. You could care less how many people would mix up your bare face for illness, you weren’t going through all the trouble.

It was a good thing too, because as soon as you set your toothbrush back into its holder, there was a knock at the door.

Papyrus stood on the other side. He waved at you excitedly. The energy beaming off him was nearly blinding. You squinted against the rays and realized—wait, that was the sun.

“GOOD MORNING!!” Papyrus chirped. “MAY I COME IN?”

Oh right. “Yeah, sure.”

You stepped over to let him inside. He marched into the living room, hands perched on his hips. Ever since the Royal Guard had…gone under new management, Papyrus had swapped out his wardrobe for something more functional in everyday society. Fashionable? Nope. A set of clothing that covered enough of his bones for people not to freak and call out his indecency? Yep.

Today he was wearing one of his “Cool Guy” tank tops. The lettering on the front was holographic and spelled out “SPOOKY.” Fitting, given that Halloween was fast approaching. Papyrus stopped to appraise the skeleton sticker you’d attached to your window. From the outside, it looked like it was laughing at you. You thought it’d be cute, for the kids who came trick-or-treating down the block.

“USUALLY I’D POINT OUT THE INACCURACIES OF THESE KINDS OF DECORATIONS, BUT I’M IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY!! SO, I’LL OVERLOOK YOUR POOR TASTE FOR TODAY!! DESPITE BEING DESCENDED FROM US SKELETONS; YOU HUMANS SURE HAVE A POOR GRASP OF OUR…SKELETONS!”

“Thanks…” You rubbed your shoulder anxiously. “So, uh…what sort of trip are we taking? The phone was breaking up while you were talking…”

Untrue, but easier to say than admitting that you had blacked out for the duration of his speech.

“OH!!” Papyrus’s smile returned full force. “THAT’S THE BEAUTY OF IT! THERE ISN’T ONE!!!”

“What?”

“YOU WERE THOROUGHLY JAPED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!”

“So, you just…made up some reason to come over?” You shook your head. “If you wanted to come over, you could have just said so, Papyrus.”

“WELL, YEAH, BUT…!” A bead of sweat rolled down his skull. “I FIGURED THIS WAY WOULD BE MUCH MORE DRAMATIC FOR THE BOTH OF US!! “

“Uh…you succeeded. Congrats, I guess?”

“I KNOW!! ANOTHER SUCCESSFUL ESCAPADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!”

He looked so proud of himself.

Meanwhile, you were caught somewhere between disbelief and fuming. “So, I got dressed for nothing?”

“NO! OF COURSE NOT!!!” Papyrus tilted his head, giving you a look that said ‘ _Really_?’

“So…” Your body moved on autopilot, guiding you to the couch. You slumped into the cushions and stared up at your guest, too exhausted to find the answer yourself. “What exactly are we doing today?”

Papyrus held up a finger in the air, gesturing as if about to give a speech. His jaw dropped open as a wide smile spread across his face. He didn’t say anything. He just stood there, for a few seconds, frozen in that same position. The only movements you caught were tiny. His eye twitched, his smile quirked, and his finger slowly began to lower.

“UM…” He finally spoke after an uncomfortably long pause. “WELL, OF COURSE I HAVE A BRILLIANT PLAN FOR TODAY!! IT’S NOT LIKE I CAME HERE WITH NO COURSE OF ACTION IN MIND!!! BECAUSE I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS??? PLANNING THINGS IS LIKE, MY THING?? IT WOULDN’T MAKE SENSE IF I DIDN’T, SO BY ALL ACCOUNTS, I TOTALLY HAVE!!!”

“You didn’t really think this through, did you.”

“NO!!” He held his hands up. “I MEAN, YES!!! YES, I DID PLAN SOMETHING!! AND NO, I DID NOT _NOT_ PLAN SOMETHING!!!”

You sighed, massaging your aching temples. Your head was really starting to hurt. “Then what did you plan, Papyrus?”

“I…!! WELL…!!!” He twiddled his gloved fingers. “I NOTICED THAT YOU’VE BEEN VERY…PREOCCUPIED LATELY!!! I’M SURE YOU MUST BE BUSY, BECAUSE I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU AROUND LATELY!!! SO, I FIGURED I COULD COME BY AND…AND…”

You peeked up at him from under your fingers. “And…?”

“I DECIDED THAT SINCE YOU COULDN’T COME TO THE HANG-OUT, THE HANG-OUT WOULD COME TO YOU!!!”

That…was actually precious. “Oh, Papyrus, that’s so sweet...”

“I CAME PREPARED!” He cut you off. “JUST GIVE ME A SEC TO GO GET EVERYTHING!!!”

Papyrus bent his body inwards, and for a brief moment you thought he was going to launch himself through your window. Instead, he stopped. Slowly straightened back up, and…slid out of the room. Your door opened by itself to let him out. It was like watching something glitch in a video-game.

You decided not to question it. You rarely did when it came to Papyrus.

Moments later he burst back through, lugging an impressively-sized bag with him. It was the kind that you used for camping. What was he planning to do with this? Because you weren’t in the camping mood, that much was for sure.

Then he opened it.

Movies sprang out, the cases scattering across the floor. As the mass of stuff unfolded, you caught sight of comics, action figures, snacks, and…a tail?

The Annoying Dog’s butt stuck out from the pile. It was obviously stuck.

Papyrus squawked with indignation. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE???”

A muffled bark came from somewhere within the mess. Papyrus huffed and rolled his eyes.

“I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!!” He stamped his foot, hands propped on his hips. “AFTER ALL THE CAREFUL ORGANIZING I DID, AND YOU RUINED IT!!!”

Another muffled bark, as the dog’s hind quarters wiggled with the force of it’s wagging tail. You snickered into your palm.

“Looks like he boned you.”

With his hands wrapped around the dog’s tiny legs, Papyrus turned to give you the stinkiest of stink-eyes. “YOU! ARE! NOT! HELPING!!!”

Each word was punctuated with a tug. The bag swayed back and forth with each pull, like something was holding the dog from the other side. Or it was holding something.

“Try petting him.” You offered. “Maybe he’ll relax if you love on him.”

“I DON’T WANT TO LOVE ON HIM!” Papyrus huffed. “I WANT TO LOVE ON YOU!!”

Time froze. In slow-motion, your jaw dropped. At the same time, Papyrus whipped his head around, his eyes bugging from the sockets as a pinkness spread across his cheeks.

“You…” You started, but with a shriek, Papyrus pulled at the dog as hard as he could. Finally, the pup popped free, sending them both onto the floor. The bag opened up, all the stuff packed inside tumbling out like an avalanche and burying the both of them.

There was silence as the mountain of items sat in the middle of your living room. Then, finally, a part of the pile jiggled.

The Annoying Dog’s head popped up. It pulled free from the mess, shook itself off, and barked happily.

Papyrus followed moments later, gasping as if he’d been suffocating under the weight—despite not having any lungs, or need to breathe.

He planted his elbows on the surface of the pile and worked on slowly anchoring himself up.

“THIS HAS BEEN THE WORST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE! ALL I WANTED WAS TO SPEND A SPECIAL DAY HANGING OUT WITH MY SUPER COOL FRIEND, AND INSTEAD I’VE MUCKED IT UP!! SPECTACULARLY AT THAT!!! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU…!!”

He grabbed for the dog, but it jumped out of reach. Papyrus shrieked and flailed like a kid throwing a tantrum, until finally, still buried up to his waist in DVDs, games, food, and various other things, he slumped into the mess, and went quiet.

“STUPID DOG…”

It barked and licked him.

You knelt down on top of the pile, giggling. Papyrus looked up as you offered him your hand. “Need some help, Pap?”

He seemed to think it over, before finally sighing and wrapping his gloves fingers around your palm. “THIS IS NOT HOW I EXPECTED ANY OF THIS TO GO.”

“Maybe not. This really is a mess,” you smiled, scooting forward. “But you know what?”

“WHAT?”

With all of your might, you pulled. Papyrus’s body sprang free of the pile. You caught him as he crashed into you, and while he was still frozen in shock, you kissed him. When you pulled back, his eyes were sparkling.

“I’m happy you’re here.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> For an ever-lovely returning customer! Thanks for commissioning me again, dear, it's always a pleasure getting to write for you! I had a lot of fun with the visuals for this one~.


End file.
